MARIO PARADISE TV
by princekel77
Summary: FanFic featuring Mario, DK, and Usercreated characters living miserably in a fictitious setting called PARADISE.  Characters are intertwined where they have done something very evil that affects others around them. Popular with high ratings on IGN.
1. Chapter 1

This fan-fic had sparked popularity and the highest ratings on the IGN Mario Party Board since the First Episode in March. Many users from that board have their own characters by their request in this fic. Since the fic over there is large headstart at the IGN Board, I will update this fic quickly so it can be parallel to each other. Now Here we go!!!

Here's my first and only fic. The title is called MARIO PARADISE TV, but it features some familiar faces and unknowns around a town called PARADISE!!! Each character lives miserable with something they have done that affected others around them. This is WILD and CREATIVE and I hope that you'll enjoy. But I'll first put up the Cast of the Familiar faces you'll learn about in the first episodes!

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS!!!  
------------  
THE KOOPA'S:  
------------  
G. BOWSER--Powerful and rich, head leader  
BOWSER- Son of G. BOWSER.  
BOWSER, JR.- Son of Bowser  
BOWSER'S OTHER CHILDREN- No storyline for them  
CLAWDIA- G.BOWSER'S Wife  
-

--------------  
THE PRIMERA'S:  
--------------  
CRANKY KONG-- Donkey Kong's father, no importance in the fic  
WRINKLY KONG-- Donkey Kong's mother, wife of Cranky, no importance in the fic  
DONKEY KONG--Head of Kong family  
CANDY KONG-- Wife of Donkey Kong, Doctor, connection with the KOOPA'S  
TINY KONG-- Daughter of Candy & Donkey Kong. Younger Sister of Dixie Kong, Peach's friend  
DIXIE KONG-- Daughter of Candy & Donkey Kong. Older sister of Dixie Kong  
DIDDY KONG--  
CHUNKY KONG-- Cousin of Tiny and Dixie Kong  
???????????

-------------  
MARIO BROS.:  
-------------  
PRINCE MARIO-- brother of Luigi, Pauline's girlfriend  
PRINCE LUIGI-- brother of Mario????????  
VALENTINO— Luigi's and Mario's,  
-  
-------------  
OTHERS:  
-------------  
CELESTE-- Psychic, fortuneteller,  
PROF. E. GADD-- Scientist and makes gadgets known in Paradise  
PAULINE—Prince Mario's 1st Girlfriend,  
DAISY—Peach's and Dixie Kong's friend,  
PEACH-- Dixie Kong's and best friend,  
TOAD-- connected with the Koopa's  
TOADETTE-- Diddy's  
YOSHI-- Diddy Kong's friend,  
BIRDO--  
BOSHI-- Birdo's  
MASIE- Pauline's Best friend,  
WARIO-- friends with Waluigi, connected Koopa's  
WALUIGI-- frends with Wario, connected with Daisy and Koopa's  
JASMINE- Valentino's girlfriend  
CECILE- Jasmine's cousin, Tiny Kong's best friend, connected with the Koopa's  
VIVIAN-Cecile's sister, Wario's  
YOU: you can be a part of the story. Be whoever you want to be!!!

MORE CHARACTERS LATER REVEALED SOON

NOTE: These characters are illogical and prepared by me. So don't be surprised and don't say that Bowser doesn't have a wife, or Wario is not Waluigi's friend, etc. Also, since that this is only the beginning, where I'm at on the other board will feature MORE familiar faces and user characters from that board as well.

When ready, I'll post the FIRST EPISODES!!!


	2. EPISODE 1

**What you are about to encounter is a story about evil, wild, and crazy events. None has ever been talked about in any fan-fic here, so be ready to watch and feel the drama.**

**RATED PG-13 for mild language and violence**

**EPISODE 1: THE INTRODUCTION **  
NOTE: This chapter is long, but the other's won't they will be cut in half to keep it updated with more sync, instead of waiting and waiting

**--KOOPA KINGDOM, KOOPA'S INDUSTRIES— **

**G.BOWSER**: Are you ready for the next mission?

: I'm sorry G, It's not going to work. It's impossible!!!

**G.BOWSER**: Are you out of your mind?!?!? If you don't make this possible, I will take you away myself.

**--chilling music-- **

:looks at G. BOWSER with a worried look on his face

**---PARADISE AVENUE--- **  
---Prince Mario and Pauline are in the car going to Prof. E.Gadd's Laboratory—

**PRINCE MARIO: **okay where here. All I got to do is get the FLUDD3007 from the prof. and bada boom bada bing, we go to the carnival.  
**  
PAULINE:** I can't wait!!! Ok go one hun, I'll just stay here and listen to the music.  
**  
P.MARIO: **okay, be right back

Mario heads to the laboratory

**PAULINE:**: --Uses her cell phone and makes a phone call—

Mario heads to the laboratory

**--KOOPA KINGDOM, KOOPA'S INDUSTRIES—**

: WHAT? You can't do that. What about me, my wife, and my 2.5 koopas? Don't forget I know your secrets in this God-forsaken place.  
**  
G.BOWSER:** --pushes button for security--For one, I don't care about you, your wife, or your d--- kids. 2nd, and if I hear a peep of this?...Let's just say that your wife will be your kids mother, AND FATHER. Ha ha ha!!!! Guards, dispose of him right now!!!

: It is YOU that will pay………..

**Sound effect: boom **  
**  
****G.BOWSER:** hmm. Hmm. hmm

**----PROF. E. GADD'S LABORATORY—**

**PEG:** Once I wipe down the FLUDD 3007, Mario and his Pauline will have the best time of their life.

picks up newspaper from lab table

**--CAR-- **

**MASIE:** Hey what's up Pauline?  
**  
PAULINE:** What's up girl, you at the carnival?

**MASIE:** Yea, you coming?  
**  
PAULINE:** Yea, we'll be there soon.

**MASIE:** WE???

**Sound effect: boom boom **

**  
PAULINE:** …………….

**----PROF. E. GADD'S LABORATORY— **  
**  
PEG:** Let's see the headline;

**--G.BOWSER IS OFFICIALLY, THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!!!— **

**PEG:**--angry-- The b-----d! I can't believe I used to work of him!!!

**MARIO: **: What did you say??  
**  
--Chilling background music— **

**PEG:** looks at MARIO in a shocked position  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

**--PARADISE AVENUE— **

: The Koopa's will pay for what they've done!!!

**--CELESTE'S CASTLE-- **  
--Celeste overhears and his complaints in her magic bowl—

**CELESTE: **Oh, your not the only one. I will make the Koopa's suffer and curse them for what they've done. Any one near or connected with them will suffer as well!!!!

**----PROF. E. GADD'S LABORATORY----**

**P.MARIO**: Hey Prof. E? What were you saying?  
**  
PEG:** Oh. I was just reading the PARADISE PRESS and was upset at what I read on G.BOWER. That's all.  
**  
P.MARIO**: Don't worry. His kingdom will go down soon. I've been hearing strange things lately about what was done in the past with a SCIENTIST. But those are rumors. Right?

Prof. E. Gadd looks at P.Mario with a puzzled face

**--PHONE CONVERSATION-- **  
**  
MASIE:** WE???  
**  
PAULINE:** yea, Prince Mario and I. Who else did you think?  
**  
MASIE:** I know, but I'm just thinking….What about the other women in PARADISE. It's getting really hectic with them trying to get in our way with the princes of paradise you know?  
**  
PAULINE:** Oh yea, about them. Don't worry.  
**MASIE:** I hope not, because they've seem to be in way our happiness.  
**  
PAULINE:** Masie, Remember that we're ok now. No one will take our men away from us. If any b---- does …….revenge will be best with a plate served cold!!!

**--KOOPA KINGDOM, KOOPA'S INDUSTRIES—**

**G.BOWSER:** Now that my main trustee isn't here anymore, I must look in search of another one who wouldn't dare double-cross me. Well, I think I know the person…..

G.BOWSER picks up a phone and begins to dial a contact

**----PROF. E. GADD'S LABORATORY— **

**PEG:** Right. They're rumors. Who would want to work with the Koopa's anyway?

**ring, ring, ring……ring, ring, ring…. **

**PEG:** Hold on Prince, Let me answer this phone call real quick. It could be another customer….

**P.MARIO**: Alright, take your time.

PEG answers the phone call in another room

**PEG:** Hello?

**--PARADISE AVENUE— **

: I will leave this place, and will come back to destroy them all!!! I just wish that somebody, A WITCH, can just cast a curse on this town!!!

Celeste sees complaint in her magic bowl

**CELESTE: **I think it's time to cast my spell boys -[evil things living in her basement.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmine, Cecile, Vivian, and Tiny Kong are walking to the Carnival

**TINY KONG: **Yes girls, were almost there!!!

**VIVIAN: **Yes, I can't wait to see all the cute guys there!!!

**CECILE:** You mean, all the cute guys are going to see me there laughs conceitedly

All except Jasmine laughs

**TINY KONG: **I already got my man on lock, Diddy Kong. looks at Jasmine Wha…what's wrong Jay?  
**  
JASMINE:** Um I have premonition that something's bad is going to happen  
**  
CECILE:** Like what? says in an unimportant tone and Tiny, he's not even your man.  
**  
JASMINE:** Like something bad…..EVIL!

The 3 girls except Cecile look in a worried state  
Diddy Kong and Yoshi walks to the Carnival in the other direction, seeing the 4 girls

**DIDDY K:** It's gonna be tight, ridin the rides, the food……

**YOSHI:** the girls…..food, the girls….. and did I already say girls???

**DIDDY K:** And speaking girls look at them…..Hey guys . What's wrong??  
**  
TINY K:** Heeeeeeey Diddy?

**CECILE:** Nothing. It's just Jasmine having another one of those premonitions. I can't believe I'm related to her. She's abnormal…you know. We're at the Carnival let's go to Toad's Midway Madness Ride!!!

All 5 go while while JASMINE sits on a bench. Someone comes and taps her shoulder from behind

**CECILE:** gasps

**Music: cymbals in a chilling sound **  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**----PROF. E. GADD'S LABORATORY—**

**PEG:** Hello??? Who's this???  
**  
G.BOWSER:** You should know d--- well who this is????  
**  
PEG:** gasps G.BOWER!!! What do you want???

**G.BOWSER:** Hmmm…The answer is what are YOU going to do???  
**  
PEG:** What do you mean???

**P.MARIO**: What's taking him so long? I should go check

P.Mario is walking towards the other room where PEG is!  
**  
****G.BOWSER:** It's time. You have to do this operation for me and I would take NO for an answer.  
**  
PEG:** NO!!!!, I WON'T DO ANYTHING YOU TELL ME!!! DON'T CALL AGAIN YOU HEAR!!!  
**  
P.MARIO**: PEG who's on the phone?!?!?

PEG looks at PMARIO in shock

**Sound effect: chilling muisic **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peach, Dixie, and Daisy walks to Celeste's house

**DIXIE:** Why are we here again?

**PEACH: **We're just looking for what the future will bring of us about the princes and love, then we go to the carnival with the Princes and all.

**DAISY:** I don't believe in fortunetelling. It's a faux [fake. And I don't think this strange woman will help us.

**CELESTE: **EVIL EVIL, CURSE THIS SITE, MAKE ALL THINGS BAD IN ……  
**  
CELESTE: **Who are you!!!! Looks at the girls in a frightened state

**--PHONE CONVERSATION— **  
**  
PAULINE:** I'm telling you, MnM...If any of them comes in between our happiness, We will make their lives miserable  
**  
MASIE:** How????  
**  
PAULINE:** By Bowser…..He's my  
**  
MASIE:** Really??? Yes. That's right. We will use his Koopa money and power to destroy anything that comes our way!!! Evil, great Evil!!!

**----PROF. E. GADD'S LABORATORY—**

**P.MARIO**: Well who are you on the phone with?  
**  
PEG:** Oh. Just a telemarketer. He wants to sell gadgets. Oh here's you FLUDD3007 have a good time with PAULINE.  
**  
P.MARIO**: Thanks and I will- ITS-A-ME…MARIO!!!!, Ciao!

**--CELESTE'S HOUSE— **

**CELESTE: **Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were….

**DIXIE: **It's okay. Where here b/c we want to know about the future and what it brings.  
**  
CELESTE: **Ok. Sit down girls. I actually have good news for two of you, and bad news for one of you

**Sound effect: thunder **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**--CARNIVAL— **

**JASMINE: **WHO'S THAT!!!!

**VALENTINO:** Oh, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you…you seem upset.

**JASMINE:** Oh. Please, don't do that again. I could've called the cops for assault….

**VALENTINO:** Really, I'm not that type of guy. I just want to talk. You seemed worried with your friends. Talk.

**JASMINE:** umm….are you gonna laugh? I'm kinda embarrassed.

**VALENTINO:** no lay it on my bella?

**JASMINE:** That's sweet. Ok. I've been having visions and premonitions about evil in PARADISE

**VALENTINO:** really?, explain

**JASMINE:**Ok. It seems that a WITCH will place a curse on a this place due to anger.

**VALENTINO:** WITCH!?!?!

**---CAR--- **  
**  
P.MARIO**: OKAY I got the gadget. Let's go to the Carnival.  
**  
PAULINE:** MASIE, I'll see you at the Carnival remember what I said…click  
**  
P.MARIO**: Remember what??  
**  
PAULINE:** ………………

**----PROF. E. GADD'S LABORATORY—**

**DING DONG, DING DONG **  
**  
PEG:** I wonder if that's Prince Mario again.

opens the door

**KOOPA:** Package for Prof.E.Gadd

**PEG:** Thanks

closes the door

**PEG:** Let's see what is says!

**Sound effect: Drumroll **

**PARADISE PRESS HEADLINE:  
--PROF. E. GADD, MAN USED TO WORK FOR G.BOWSER, CAUSED VALENTINO'S DISAPPEARANCE FROM MARIO BROS., REWIRED HIS BRAIN, HELPED WITH CANDY KONG'S AFFAIR, and WORSE, COLD-BLOODED MURDER!!!—-  
**  
**PEG:** gasps My life………… will be ruined!!!!!

telephone rings, answering machine  
**  
****G.BOWSER:**By now you should have received the package. Now, I will ask you one more time. WORK FOR ME, and I will not publish this article in the PARADISE PRESS. Ha ha ha…..

**PAUSE**

**TWILLA: WE WILL RETURN WITH EPISODE 2 IN JUST A MOMENT!!!**


	3. EPISODE 2 1ST HALF

EPISODE 2: THE INTRODUCTION CONTINUES/ THE CURSE

CELESTE'S HOUSE

Peach- Really? We must know! Help US PLEASE!

Daisy- ummm, Let's go…. I don't trust her. She's strange.

Celeste- Go if you want, but you will never know what the future will bring, and you can never prepare yourselves.

Dixie- Let's stay, please. Please tell us our future!

Celeste-……………

CARNIVAL

Valentino- WITCH!?!? Wow, that's funny chuckles

Jasmine- I knew you would have said something like that.

Valentino- No, I'm not laughing at what you said. I believe you!

Jasmine- Seriously?

Valentino- Yea! When I came here, people have been warning me the same thing about PARADISE.

Jasmine- Oh really? Where did you come from?

Valentino- looks at Jasmine in a mysterious state  
---------  
Yoshi- Damn! TMM was a hell of a ride!

Vivian- Hell yea! Which ride should we go on next?

Cecile- Who is Jasmine talking to? b/c I would like to get a piece of that

Tiny- Looks like somebody's about to get a boyfriend…. look at them go!

Cecile- We'll see about that….

Diddy- What you say Cecile?

Cecile-…………

PEG'S LABORATORY

G.Bowser- Now I'm going to tell you again. Work for me, and I will not let this out to the PARADISE PRESS in Daily Private Lives……HA HA HA!!!!

click

PEG- Now what am I gonna do? I can't let anyone now about this tragedy. Damn G.Bowser! Damn him for what he's done to me!!!

KOOPA KINGDOM, KOOPA INDUSTIRES

G.Bowser- Good work Koopa! I know that PEG will come back to me or his life will be ruined

Koopa- Just doing your work, Sir!

King Bowser walks into his father's office

King Bowser- Hey father?

G.Bowser- Hey son. I have to tell you something.

K.Bowser- looks at him with a puzzling face 

CELESTE'S HOUSE

Celeste- Ok get ready! I will tell you now!

Daisy- Oh my gosh….

Celeste- For Peach: You will marry a man that you have known forever. He is known in all of PARADISE and will bring many surprises into your life……

Peach- Yes! I believe you

Celeste- For Daisy: You will also have the man you've long for. You will do everything to get him and is also full of surprises as well

Daisy- I guess your right…..Ok keep going

Dixie- Yea, what about me?

Celeste-…………..

Peach- ummm hello? What about Dixie?

Celeste-…………I'm sorry. Dixie I'll need to speak with you in private. Girls can you go to the living room?

Peach and Daisy goes into the living room

Dixie- Ok where private now, what's wrong?

Celeste- What I bring to you is bad news.

Dixie- looks at Celeste in a frightened state Tell me

Celeste- You will also have the man of your dreams, but it will be very tough for you down the road. I see that you may encounter perils, EVIL, and wickedness in PARADISE!!!

Dixie- That was it? That's not bad news. That's good news b/c I will end up with him no matter what…..thanks anyway.

Dixie, Peach, and Daisy leaves the house and goes to the Carnival 

Celeste- Foolish mortals!!!! They will not know what hits them in Paradise…..Betrayal, Brother , Sister, Rage. And this is just the beginning!!!

chilling music

CARNIVAL 

Prince Mario- What were you talking about

Pauline- Oh nothing hun. I was just talking to Masie about her problems, you know?…..girl stuff.

PMario- Guess what! Where here at the carnival!!! I gotta catch up with Tucker and Luigi, by babe, kiss 

Prince Mario and Pauline leave and meet up with their friends

KOOPA KINGDOM, KOOPA IND.

K.Bowser- Well what do have to tell me, father?

G.Boswer- Here it comes……Our plan is working! PEG should be coming in a matter of minutes.

PEG Is outside of Koopa Kingdom!

K.Bowser- That's great father…. looks sad

G.Bowser- What's wrong son no evil today?

K.Bowser- No father, It's about my son?

G.Bowser- You mean that Bastard Son? He's dead. I don't see why you can't stop searching for the Bastard.

K.Bowser- How dare you talk about my son that way!!!!!!

G.Bowser- You talk to your father with respect!...and besides, next time find a suitable woman to knock up and leave for dead….

K.Bowser- In his head, Candy Kong is the suitable woman for me

G.Bowser- Now, go on and do whatever

sound effect: Thunder

K.Bowser leaves the office

PEG- I have to work for him…… K.BOWSER!!!!

K.Bowser- Well looky looky here…hmm hmmm hmmm

PEG looks stunned

THE SECOND HALF OF MARIO PARADISE TV WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT!!!  


Did you get any clues to where this is going next?


	4. EPISODE 2 2ND HALF

**CARNIVAL**

**Jasmine**- Ok? Aren't you gonna tell me where?

**Valentino**- Uhh…….look, your friends are here

**Jasmine looks up**

**Jasmine**- Hey guys how was the ride?

**Diddy**- the ride was great, wish you were there…

**Cecile**- Aren't you gonna introduce ME to your friend? says conceitedly

**Jasmine**- umm yeah. This is my friend, uuuuuhhhhh

**Valentino**- Valentino. My name is Valentino 

**Yoshi**- You look familiar. Do you have any siblings?

**Valentino**- Yes I do. That's why I'm here at the Carnival, in search for them.

**Jasmine**- That must be exciting for you, isn't it?

**Valeninto**-Yea. We have the same parents but I guess its time now because of the KOOPA KINGDOM you know.

**Diddy is happy for Valentino, but looks sad**

**Tiny**- What's wrong Diddy?

**Diddy**-……………………  
----------------  
**Daisy**- Where here at the carnival, so what ya wanna do?

**Peach** - I feel like looking for the man of my dreams….What did Celeste tell you Dixie?

**Dixie**- The same thing, but about perils and such. I told here it's not bad b/c we're all gonna end up with the man we love, Right?

**Daisy** **and Peach**- Of Course, ha ha ha.

**CELESTE'S HOUSE ****  
Celeste looks in her magic bowl about what's going on in the CARNIVAL**

**Celeste**- imitates the girls ha ha ha. That's probably the last time they will laugh like that.

**The evil things in her basement are screaming**

**Celeste**- I know boys, I know boys…….Time to do the curse!!!!

**sound effect: Chilling music**

**Celeste**- EVIL, EVIL, CURSE THIS SITE, MAKE ALL THINGS BAD IN PARADISE!!!!!

**Sound effect: Thunder ****  
-------------------------------------  
THE PRIMERA'S PLACE**

**Candy Kong**: Did you hear that, dear?

**Donkey Kong**: Hear what?

**Candy Kong**: Thunder, in her head, I think the truth is gonna come out

**Donkey Kong**: What's wrong Candy Cane?

**Candy**: Oh. Nothing, DK

**Candy walks to the living room worried…….sees Chunky Kong**

**Chunky Kong**: Ok Aunty, I'll see you later, I'm going out.

**Candy**: Ok boy. Be safe, it's gonna rain soon.

**Chunky leaves**

**Candy**: Oh, I can't lie to my husband about the past. I hope DK doesn't know my past...my son

**DK**: You hope DK doesn't know about what?

**Candy**- looks at him in a frantic state  
**  
KOOPA KINGDOM, KOOPA IND.**

**K.Bowser**- What are you looking at peasant? Can I have my face back?

**PEG**- uummm. Leave me alone! I'm here for business with your father.

**K.Bowser**- If I were you, I would watch what you say about me…..  
**  
PEG**- Whatever…  
**  
K.Bowser**- KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!!!!!!  
**  
G.BOWSER walks up to K.Bowser and PEG **

**G.Bowser**- Ha ha ha….Well I knew you came. Does this place look familiar to you?

**PEG**- Ok I'm here. Now what do you want? You can't publish that article!

**G.Bowser**- Really? Well this is just the beginning. Come to my office.

**PEG**- sigh

**PEG follows G.Bowser ******

CARNIVAL  
welcome your new character—TUCKER, requested by LUIGENIUS

**Tucker**- Here comes your brother Luigi

**PMario**- What's up guys? Sorry I'm late; I had to get something from the Professor

**PLuigi**- It's all good. We're here; let's go get Pauline and Maisy

**Tucker**- they can get anything they want….I will bring them down.

**PLuigi**- You coming Tucker?

**Tucker**- Coming!!!

**All three walks over to Pauline and Maisy, Peach and her gang sees them ****  
**  
**Peach**- Oh my…..gosh. The princes are here! Is the psychic right?

**Daisy**- Don't go over there yet. I think there with their girlfriends

**Peach**- Don't worry, I'm just gonna say hi

**Dixie**- Be careful Peach, them girls are the opposite of you….  
**  
Peach walks up to Prince Mario**

**Peach**- Hi, your Prince Mario?

**PMario**- Yes it is pretty lady

**Maisy**- who is that fish Pauline

**Pauline**- I don't know. But I know that she better not put the moves on my man……………..Get away from my man!!!!!!

**Peach**- looks at Pauline weirdly  
-----  
**Tiny**- Are you okay Diddy?

**Diddy**- yea I'm ok. It's just that I wish I can find my parents. I know there in PARADISE.

**Tiny**- You will find your parents, we will help you out.

**Diddy**- smiles at Tiny

**Tiny**- Oh, I see my sister, Dixie. Let me introduce you to her! We'll be back guys

**Tiny and Diddy goes to meet up Dixie**

**Valentino**- Well enough about me, let's have some fun!!!

**Cecile**- Damn right….then soon you'll have fun with me!!!  
**------ ****  
THE PRIMERA'S PLACE**

**Candy**: Huh DK?

**DK**: I said, what did you hope I didn't know about? Tell me.

**Candy**: Oh…..It was just about the evil, that's all

**DK**: Why, there is no evil coming Hun. And if so, we will prepare for the worse

**Candy**: Oh DK, I wish I can say that. But once you find out that I have a baby with K.Bowser, you will devastated

**DK**- Looks like it's gonna rain soon.

**DK leaves the living room, but comes back**

**DK**- Oh, I think the evil you're talking about is the KOOPA'S right?

**sound effect: chilling music**

**DK**- Don't worry, because if they mess with our family…………..

THEY WILL PAY!!!!!

**sound effect: boom boom**

**Candy**-looks scared…………….  
**----- ****  
CARNIVAL  
**  
**Pauline**- well I told you stay away from my man

**Peach**- Ok, Your man has the right to speak. Why are you overreacting?

**Maisy**- Because that's her man...duh

**Daisy**- What's going on here? Peach don't let these bitches hurt you

**chilling music**

**Pauline**- who you callin' bitches? Pauline slaps Daisy

**Daisy**- ughh

**PLuigi**- Why you hit her for? She's pretty

**Peach**- How dare you slap my friend, Peach then slaps Pauline

**PMario**- OK girls STOP IT!!!! This is useless, violence is not the answer!

**Maisy**- hmph….

**PMario**- We all are just here to have fun, not a miserable time!!!  
**  
Pauline and Maisy walk toward the concession stand**

PMario looks at Peach

**PMario**- Yes I am the Prince of Paradise and you are Peach.

**Peach**- smiles at him  
**  
sound effect: happy music**

**Peach**- and I think that you are the man of my dreams!!!

**PMario**- ha ha….wha….what did you say?

**Peach**- smiles at him**  
----  
while the rest of the gang go on rides, Tiny and Diddy approaches Dixie**

**Tiny**- Hey Dixie, who are you here with?

**Dixie**- Oh, hey sis. I'm just here with Peach and Daisy. Who's your friend here?

**Diddy**- Hi I'm Diddy. I'm just hanging out with your sister and friends….nothing special between us. Ha ha. In his head-but I hope there will be something special with me and you

**Tiny**- Oh, Diddy, you say crazy!!!  
**  
Sound effect: thunder and very hard rain**

**Tiny**- Come on you two, let's go home. Diddy, you wanna come?

**Dixie**- You can't bring boys into the house

**Tiny**- Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssee?

**Dixie**- Alright! You wanna come?

**Diddy**- Yea, why not? I'm one step away  
**  
the three leave the carnival**  
**  
Tucker**- It's raining yall, I heading home…..

**PLuigi**- Alright, later

**PMario**- Yea it's raining. I see you when I see you? Pluigi looks at him strangely

**Peach**- Yes, See you then.

**PLuigi**- Let's go….

**PMario, PLuigi, Pauline, and Masie all leave the Carnival**

**Yoshi**- I should go guys, see ya tomorrow!

**Vivian**- Peace, Let's go you two. Valentino, it was nice meeting you!

**Cecile**- Yea nice meeting YOU

**Valentino**- I must go. I'll call you later. You gave me your number earlier.

**Jasmine**- this is weird. It never rains in PARADISE …um ok. Bye  
**  
all leave the carnival  
-------------  
KOOPA KINGDOM, KOOPA IND. **

**G.Bowser**-I've brought you here because I'm in need of your help…

**PEG**- You need my help? Out of all the people in this damn place, you want my help?

**G.Bowser**- Yes. It seems that you can do the impossible right?

**PEG**-……………..

**G.Bowser**- RIGHT???!!!!!

**PEG**- what do you want?

**G.Bowser**- I want you to do thisin Egypt. I will not see you again for a while until then.

**PEG**- I have to!

**G.Bowser**- And if I know of anyone else knowing our plans. Your children will find your corpse hanging in their room. Understood?

**sound effect: chilling music ******

an UNKNOWN PERSON is listening in their conversation!

**PEG**- Yes.

**you will not encounter PEG for a while, you will see why. Don't be crushed. ******

THE PRIMERA'S PLACE  
Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny arrive at the house

**Tiny**- Here's our house. Make yourselves at home! I'll get mom and dad

**Diddy**- Your place is nice.

**Dixie**- Thanks! We lived here since birth.

**Candy and DK walks in**

**DK**- Hello son? How are you?

**Diddy**- I'm wet…. all laughs

**Candy**- Do you want some soda, water

**Diddy**- sure

**Candy leaves to get drinks**

**Candy**- To herself, he looks awfully familiar...like me? I hope he has biological parents.

**Tiny**- I hope it ok for him to stay until the rain dries out.

**DK**- It's alright. But what about your parents.

**Candy comes back to the living room area**

sound effect: chilling music

**Diddy**- I'm an orphan. I am actually looking for my parents.

**Candy**- gasps……….drops and breaks all of the cups

**Candy**- to herself could he be my son with K.BOWSER?!?!?


End file.
